


Party Bus Pony

by Salvatrix



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: 666, I would never, Other, evil chan, hah jk I totally would, kawaii chan, neko chan, possibly satan, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatrix/pseuds/Salvatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neko chan has a shit ton of boyfriends. Then there's evil chan. Shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Bus Pony

One day neko-senpai was walking home from school-chan with her best friend, kawaii-chan. As they were walking, they ran into neko-senpai's arch enemy, evil-chan! Oh no! "This is the day you will be no more, neko-senpai! I will fight you and win all of your 17 hot boyfriends! This is what you get for being so cool and smart and popular and nice and perfect and cool!", delcared evil-chan. "You will NEVER defeat neko-chan! SHe is so POWERFUL and will BEAT YOU UP!!11!" retorted kawaii-chan. Neko-senpai meowed ferociously and jumped on evil-chan's neck and killed her. Her 17 boyfriends were safe...for now. Neko-senpai's ears twached happily as she licked the blood from her paws and kept walking with kawaii-chan. "WOW Neko-senpai. you're so cool!" praised kawaii-chan, "Even though though you did all the fighting, I feel really weak...but i bet its just weight loss from my new eat-nothing-and-become-not-fat diet." Neko-senpai just meowed cutely and they kept walking home as the sakura petals swirled around them. The next morning, Neko-senpai awoke to 400 new boyfriends. She smiled and welcomed these new men to carry her books for school. Her plan was set in full motion, only 249 more to go. As they kept walking, more boys suddenly felt attracted to neko-senpai and left their own girlfriends for her. She had gathered a total of 600 boyfriends before the first bell of school-chan rung. But it was still not enough! Neko-senpai's power levels were growing but their life force wasn't enough to achieve her full potential. Kawaii-chan greeted Neko-senpai with a pained wave, it seemed even walking was straining her. "I feel so week, its as if the life was being drained from me..." groaned Kawaii-chan. Neko-senpai just smiled and her eyes shimmered. By the end of the day, neko-chan's boyfriend count was almost completly finished. She just needed one more boyfriend... "Wow, neko-chan you have SO many boyfriends! I want to be as cool as you someday!" praised Kawaii-chan. Neko-senpai didnt even look at her, she was so determined to find a boy. Her eyes scanned each place as they walked, but nobody came. Neko-chan looked angry, her plans woundnt be so easily foiled, she dashed faster, her line of boyfriends trying to keep up. A nervous-looking guy stood alone in the middle of the street in front of Neko-senpai. He covered as he spoke, "I know what you are doing, I know if you get me then you will win, you will have enough life force. I dont know why, please just let them go.", he stammered. Neko-senpai looked through him, and used her all powers at the guy, but he faught hard. Could this be, NO, it cant?! Is he another. more cool senpai! Neko-senpai smiled as her eyes shimmered and grew as big as they could be, she would take control. The boy fell over in defeat. Neko-senpai finally had 666 boyfriends, enough for the sacrifice. She could finally pass her powers onto a new host and finally be free. The boy she just took control was the canidate for choosing. He would become satan. He would rule the underworld for the rest of time. Kawaii-chan finally caught up and looked at neko-senpai in shock, "So this is why ive felt so ill...you were using me...." kawaii-chan fell over, dead. Neko-senpai's red eyes lost their color as she returened into a normal cat and scampered off. The end....?

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Satan. That's a thing. My friend Party Bus Pony wrote this and I'm just putting it out here because I have an account. ENJOY BITCHES


End file.
